Preview of 'O Tetsudai: The Second Season'
by Kitty-chan33
Summary: Take a sneakpeak at the second half of the O Tetsudai series, coming to websites in June, 2005!


A/N: Just having a little fun while I'm in the O-Tetsudai spirit... I saw a preview like this a little while back, and I thought it would be a great way to spread the word about the upcoming season of O-Tetsudai. The preview is a bit song-fic-ish, seeing as every time I see a movie preview for a chick flick, there's some pop song playing in the background. Everything in italics is from the song Fukai Mori (one of the ending theme songs from Inu-Yasha), and just in case you wanted to make this a little more fun to read, imagine everything in bold being in a movie-preview-narrator's voice.

Disclaimer: Shaman King isn't mine.

**Last fall, you joined the cast of Shaman King...**

"What's your name, woman?" the purple-haired teen barked. A little surprised that he called you "woman," you shot your head up from under the table to look at him angrily.

"I-I'm sorry?" you asked with a tiny tone of annoyance. If he was going to refer to you as "woman," this definitely wouldn't work.

"I take it you're working here now, so it would be nice if I knew what to call you." You blinked.

"Oh, my name's Miryoku Katsumi. And you are…?"

"Tao Ren," he stated simply.

(Cue catchy music that has nothing at all to do with the preview...)

**You formed tight friendships...  
**_(fukai fukai mori no oku ni  
ima mo kitto  
okizari ni shita kokoro  
kakushite'ru yo)_

"Do you like Ren?" you asked, trying to make it seem random. Pirika almost dropped the shirt she was holding (which looked _mighty_ similar to the one Ren had been wearing today). She laughed nervously as she attempted to fold it.

"Now what makes you think that?" she asked. A pink stain that matched her jacket was forming across her cheeks as she said this. You looked off to the side, a small, friendly smile was playing at your lips as you took the shirt from her after her fifth attempt to fold it

**...And everlasting emotional bonds.  
**_(sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku  
tsukarehateta  
hitobito wa eien no  
yami ni kieru)_

You and Horo shared an inquiring look. Unfortunately, Horo seemed to be inquiring about something completely different.

"You know, Katsumi; that's a very nice dress you've got on. Can I talk you out of it?"

Soon enough, the knife you'd been holding was stuck into the couch near Horo's head. Luckily, your aim was a bit off, so the only damage done was a few sky blue stands of hair left on the seat of the couch as the Ainu scurried off into another room, squawking nervously.

**You discovered that things can't stay the same way forever...  
**_(chisai mama nara kitto  
ima demo mieta ka na)_

"I said, 'you're fired.' Get out." Anna crossed her arms over her chest as the other girls filed into the room, taking their places by 'their' respective guys.

"_Why! _I didn't _do_ anything wrong!" you pleaded.

"You're right, if you call having an affair with my fiancé 'not doing anything wrong'!" she yelled. Clearly, the others were getting quite a show from your catfight with Anna.

"Anna, it was my fault--," Yoh tried to cut in. Somehow, Anna managed to appear at the bedside and backhand the poor brunette in the face within half a second.

"Shut up, Yoh," she barked, her eyes narrowing as she advanced on you, an ugly red mark appearing on Yoh's right cheek.

**...And that people really _can_ change.  
**_(boku-tachi wa  
ikiru hodo ni  
nakushite'ku  
__sukoshi zutsu  
itsuwari ya  
uso wo matoi  
tachisukumu  
koe mo naku)_

Ren looked up at you again, though his eyes were softer than before, and took a few steps towards you, so that you were now almost face-to-face. Shooting one last fleeting glance at the paper, Ren let it flutter to the laundry room floor before wrapping an arm out around your waist drawing you closer to him.

"Tell me if this is perfect," he murmured, quoting the page on the floor, then he pressed his lips to yours shyly.

**This summer, the epic saga of Miryoku Katsumi continues...  
**_(aoi aoi sora no iro mo  
kidzukanai mama  
sugite yuku mainichi ga  
kawatte yuku)_

You stood silently before the Hanagumi; all three girls giving you judging stares.

"Mari does not think this girl will make a good wife for Hao-sama," the blonde girl said quietly, grasping her rag doll more tightly. You gulped, noticing the pistol tied tightly into the plaything's raggedy hand; one wrong move and you were gone for.

"If Hao-sama picked her to be his Shaman Queen," the redhead said, leaning on her broomstick, "She _must_ be good at something."

"Mari does not believe you," the first girl pouted. All went silent for a moment or two, the wind blowing some red dust into the air.

"What's your name, kid?" the bluenette asked through a gently-smoking cigarette. She seemed to have more faith in you than her younger companions did.

**...With more action...  
**_(tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe  
ima wo ikite  
sabitsuita  
kokoro mata ugokidasu yo)_

You watched, absolutely horrified, as a block of ice instantly formed over Macchi's limp form as she fell from the cliff's edge. Horohoro was so out of breath he fell to his knees, almost joining his opponent in her fall. A second later, a loud crashing sound was heard from down inside the chasm, and you suddenly felt sick.

"Macchi!" you screamed, scrambling to look over the edge of the cliff. No! Macchi _couldn't_ be gone! The perky little redhead had made living with the Hanagumi so much more fun; you didn't know what you would have done without her! But before you could bring yourself to gasp a sob, Mari came hurdling through the air as if she'd been thrown by a pro-wrestler. Your eyes widened as the frail-looking blonde girl hit the ground and skidded for a few feet, red marks from what looked like a whip marring her arms and face.

**...More humor...  
**_(toki no rizumu wo shireba  
mo ichido toberu darou)_

"Okay, Katsumi," Hao said, taking your hand and pulling you along. You weren't too sure what he was leading you towards, seeing as you and your said-fiancé were in the middle of an American desert.

"Okay-what?" you asked suspiciously.

"Okay-you can make me more waffles now," Hao said happily, making a sharp turn behind a large rock. There sat the Asakura's old waffle iron. Apparently it had been there since Hao and Opacho had made their first visit together to Funbari Onsen. You fell over anime-style.

**...And more romance than ever before.  
**_(boku-tachi wa  
samayoi nagara  
ikite yuku  
doko made mo  
shinjite'ru  
hikari motome  
arukidasu  
kimi to ima)_

"Why, Hao?" you quietly asked of the brunette in front of you, tears brimming in your eyes. "Why did you pick me when you could have chosen anyone else in the world?"

"Katsumi...I--" Hao said, staring at you pityingly.

"I'm not good for anything!" you interrupted, flinging your hands up into the air. "Why did you want a Shaman Queen who isn't even a shaman?" You turned away from your said-fiancé, trying to hide the tears that would inevitably fall from your eyes. Silence overtook the pair of you for what felt like an eternity as you stared out at the blackened desert in front of you. There was no distinguishing between where the ground ended and the sky began, except for the blanket of stars that ended far, far away in front of you.

"Because, Katsumi..." Hao said finally, wrapping an arm around your waist from behind. "You complete me, and I complete you. We're like the sun and the moon; the planets and the stars; Heaven and Hell. We were meant to be together. Forever and ever. And nothing can ever change that, Katsumi...Never."

"Wha--" you began, but Hao had successfully turned you around to face him and pressed his warm mouth forcefully to yours.

**Starting this June, the fight for Katsumi begins...  
**_(boku-tachi wa  
ikiru hodo ni  
nakushite'ku  
sukoshi zutsu  
itsuwari ya  
uso wo matoi  
tachisukumu  
koe mo naku)_

"Marco-san! Jeanne-sama! Stop this!" Lyserg yelled at his former companions. "You can't kill Katsumi just to get to Hao!"

"It needs to be done," came Jeanne's calm response from inside her Iron Maiden, high in the air directly above you and the other residents of Funbari Onsen. "The Great Spirit bids it." Your eyes widened as the Iron Maiden began to glow white hot, as well as the manacles that chained you to the ground below you. You bit your lip, trying not to scream.

Just as you were sure the Iron Maiden would come crashing down on you, you heard Ren yell something to Bason. Less than a second later, a giant form wielding a kwan-dao had ripped the glowing Iron Maiden from the night sky and heaved it off toward the horizon. The manacles around your wrists disintegrated, and you were finally freed.

**...As well as the battle for her heart.  
**_(boku-tachi wa  
samayoi nagara  
ikite yuku  
doko made mo  
furikaeru  
__michi wo tozashi  
aruite'ku  
eien ni)_

Ren and Hao clashed in midair, swords clanking loudly against each other. You gasped, completely enthralled in the battle to notice the other fights going on around you. Kanna gave a grunt from somewhere behind you; obviously Ashcroft was having a particularly hard time blocking Harusame, and it was taking almost all of the bluenette's energy to stay in the battle for her future Shaman Queen.

"You have to stop this!" you yelled at Hao and Ren, wanting both of them to win, yet neither of them to lose. After all, you loved them both very much, and couldn't bear to see either of them get hurt.

Especially since the penalty for this match was death.

**Who will win?  
**_(tachisukumu  
koe mo naku  
ikite yuku  
eien ni)_

As the bright light of victory faded away into the darkness of night, you let your emotions get the better of you, and you curled up on the dusty, rocky ground and sobbed quietly. By the time you thought you couldn't cry anymore, the apparent winner of the battle had made his way over to you and laid a hand gently on your shoulder.

"Don't cry, Katsumi," he murmured, making an effort to sit you up. You slumped against him, still sobbing, but recognizing his scent. You'd smelled it before, of course; it was sweet-smelling, and it reminded you of better times.

**O-Tetsudai - The Second Season  
****By Kitty-chan33**

A/N: Ahh...That was fun! Now I'm off to write the actual story. I'm still up for sending out email updates when I post new chapters on Raven Greenleaf's RPG site. So, if you want notice of posts, review as an anonymous reveiwer and leave me your email and a message saying you'd like to hear from me about O-Tetsudai. Also, if you want to download the song and read the preview like an obsessive song-ficcer, the link is in my bio!


End file.
